dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Movie 15
, is known in America as 'Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn', is the fifteenth overall ''Dragon Ball film, and the eleventh released under the brand Dragon Ball Z. It was originally released in Japan on March 4, 1995 at the Toei Anime Fair. Plot In the Afterworld, a teenage "oni" guarding a spirit cleansing machine turns the volume of his walkman up so loud that he fails to change the evil essence tank when necessary. Due to the overload of evil essence, the machine explodes and the "oni" is transformed into a huge-childlike monster with power over the laws regarding the worlds of the living and the dead. As a result, both worlds are thrown into chaos: in the living world, several deceased are brought back to life, while in the Afterworld, beings who were allowed to keep their bodies turn into spirits, and vice versa. While fighting in the final of another Anoyo-Ichi Budōkai, Son Gokū and Paikūhan are interrupted by the appearance of a crystal-like substance all over the place, and are sent to see to the disturbance. They find the Check-In Station and most of the Afterworld encased in crystal-like jelly beans which are immune to their energy attacks. From inside the station, Enma Daiō directs them to the culprit, sitting on the roof. The monster, who is unable to say anything other than its own name, Janemba, refuses to put the barrier back after Paikūhan insists. Son Gokū decides to lure Janemba down to Hell to fight him while Paikūhan tries to free Enma Daiō. Earth comes under siege by an array of villains, one of them a comical parody of and his , as well as an army of deceased past villains led by Freeza. Son Gohan makes quick work of Freeza, causing the villains to scatter. During the fray, Son Goten and Trunks gather the Dragon Balls, summon Shenron and ask him to put the barrier between the living and deceased worlds back up, but Shenron claims that he cannot grant the wish, since only Enma Daiō has that kind of power. In Hell, Son Gokū and Janemba engage in a game-like fight, with Janemba taking the upper hand against Son Gokū. Son Gokū realises that despite Janemba likely not meaning any real harm, he is nevertheless a danger to both worlds, and powers up to Super Saiyan 3. In his new form, Son Gokū dominates Janemba and literally smashes his head in, but Janemba merely transforms into a much smaller but more powerful and sinister form and again takes the upper hand, almost killing Son Gokū, but Vegeta, having regained his physical body, arrives in time to help. Both Son Gokū and Vegeta are no match for Janemba and are forced to hide. Son Gokū proposes fusion, but Vegeta refuses to join bodies with Son Gokū, given his pride. Meanwhile, back on Earth, most of the villains are defeated. Paikūhan continues to try to free Enma Daiō, but to no avail, and in his anger, insults the crystal substance, causing it to crack. But even Paikūhan's worst insults cause the crystal to crack only slightly, and he eventually gives up and rushes to aid Son Gokū and Vegeta. After much persuasion, Vegeta agrees to fuse with Son Gokū via the fusion dance, but Vegeta fails to extend his forefinger at the last minute and the fusion fails, resulting in a weak, obese "fighter" named Veku. Janemba beats Veku severely and almost kills him, but the fusion wears off and Son Gokū and Vegeta escape in time. Paikūhan arrives to stall Janemba while Son Gokū and Vegeta try the fusion again, this time successfully fusing into Gogeta. Gogeta easily pummels Janemba around, but rather than kill him, uses his power to cleanse him of all evil inside him, reverting him to his teenage "oni" form, who runs away from Gogeta in horror. With Janemba gone, his hold over the Afterlworld disappears and the deceased return to the Afterworld. After sharing a good-natured farewell with Gokū, Vegeta reverts to spirit form and disappears. While flying home, Son Goten and Trunks tease Son Gohan and Videl after having watched them kissing earlier on. The film comes to an end with the still-summoned Shenron, asking if anyone wants to make a wish. Music Original Score The openng theme for the movie was We Gotta Power while the ending was Saikyō no Fusion (最強のフュージョン Saikyō no Fyūjon?, "The Strongest Fusion"). Both songs were performed by Hironobu Kageyama. FUNimation Soundtrack The score for the English-language version was composed by ; however the remastered release contains an alternate audio track containing the English dialogue and Japanese background music. Reception The film holds a high rating of 8.1 on , based on 4,893 votes.Doragon bôru Z: Fukkatsu no fyushon!! Gokû to Bejîta (1995) on IMDb On , the film has a high rating of 97% based on 532 votes, with an average rating of 4/5.DRAGON BALL Z: FUSION REBORN (2003) at Rotten Tomatoes The film was an immense success, generating a total of ¥1.98 billion ($22.7 million) at the box office. Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate timeline,Akira Toriyama Super Interview during the Babidi and Majin Buu Sagas, roughly before the Majin Bū conflict reaches its climax with the advent of the fused evil Majin Bū.Daizenshuu 6 References Navigation